


¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

by Iolanfg



Category: Mystrade is our division: promts - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, No Angst, Sally Donovan Appreciation, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: John reflexiona tras el funeral de Mycroft,  y llega a una conclusión...





	¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

**Author's Note:**

> Para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division : fic que contenga la palabra "Secreto"  
> Ni Sherlock, Greg ni Mycroft son míos, obviamente, y los personajes están inspirados en la serie de Moffat y Gatiss "Sherlock".  
> No es tan deprimente como suena...

John salió de la casa, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, aún sorprendido por la tranquila resignación con la que Sherlock parecía haber aceptado lo ocurrido.  
Le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea: Mycroft Holmes estaba muerto.  
Anthea lo había encontrado una mañana, inconsciente en su oficina y, a pesar de todas las alarmas, la autopsia de Molly Hooper reveló que el hombre de hielo había sufrido un ataque al corazón.  
Habían pasado tres días desde el funeral, organizado por la siempre eficiente Anthea.  
Había sido un acto discreto en una de las salas del Pall Mall, con hombres y mujeres de negro que iban y venían rápidamente después de presentar sus respetos a la urna que contenía las cenizas del gobierno británico y un gran número de políticos, representantes nacionales y extranjeros, murmurando en los pasillos y pareciendo, más que consternados, asustados.  
El Sr. y la Sra. Holmes no asistieron, y John asumió que todavía estaban furiosos con Mycroft por el "asunto Eurus".  
Fue un funeral sin flores.  
\- Lo voy a echar mucho de menos... - Anthea estaba junto a ellos, imperturbable como siempre.  
\- Sé cómo te sientes. Todavía estoy esperando a ver al jefe entrar por la puerta.  
Aunque Sherlock y la Detective Inspectora Sally Donovan se llevaban mejor y habían trabajado juntos en algunos casos, a John le pareció extraño verla allí, aún sabiendo qué,al asumir las tareas del DI Gregory Lestrade, Sally había conocido a Mycroft.  
Aunque siempre lo consideró más un controlador enviado por Mycroft que un amigo, John tuvo que admitir que él también lo echaba de menos.  
Recordó lo diferente que había sido el funeral del inspector un año antes, con flores, honores, lágrimas y risas, recordando anécdotas ante un ataúd cerrado.  
El cuerpo estaba tan desfigurado después del accidente que Molly tuvo que usar los registros dentales para confirmar la identificación. Mycroft no asistió.  
\- Ahora ambos están en un lugar mejor. Y seguramente un día nos encontraremos de nuevo.  
John sonrió a la siempre dulce y comprensiva Molly, mientras Sherlock murmuraba un débil "Por supuesto"....  
John se detuvo abruptamente antes de doblar la esquina, su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad y su indignación creciendo por momentos.  
Sentado en su silla, con las manos bajo la barbilla, Sherlock Holmes sonrió mientras la puerta de entrada se cerraba de golpe, escuchando los pasos apresurados en las escaleras.  
La puerta se abrió, golpeando contra la pared.  
\- No están muertos, ¿verdad? Greg, Mycroft, ellos simplemente...- Hizo un gesto con las manos en alto: - Tú, Molly, Donovan, Anthea...  
El moreno amplió su sonrisa y levantó una ceja, divertido por la furia de su amigo y señaló hacia la silla que tenía delante.  
-¿Sabes guardar un secreto, John?


End file.
